


sweet as homemade pie

by lordyuuri



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: royalty or not, she is still humble and beautiful. - drabble, mozu/ryoma





	sweet as homemade pie

She ain't used to this, all this fancy royal stuff. She ain't used to the polished marble and the fine silk and the delicate paintings. She ain't used to all these diplomats and nobles and Ryoma's retainers followin' her everywhere she went, making sure she's protected at every nook and cranny.

She ain't used to being a queen of a powerful nation.

Boy, it tickles Mozu every time a person on the street bows down to her and calls her "Queen Mozu". Face goes all red, and she chuckles and gives that sweet country smile of hers. Normally, she'd be the one to be bowin' down to the royal folks. Doin' the curtsy and stuff. But now, people are doing it to her. People are respectin' her with titles and other formal language. Mozu always tells them to cut the queen stuff out and just call her Mozu. Just 'cause she's royalty doesn't mean she has to be treated any different. She is still a villager at heart, a good ol' gal who came from humble and sweet village.

Sometimes, it scares her. Scares her real good. She worries about bein' a good queen, if she can really lead all these people that look up to her. What if she messes up? What if they don't like her? The fear chills her bones and her heart. Mozu don't wanna mess anythin' up, though a girl like herself doesn't seem destined for much.

But she never worries for long, mainly because Ryoma always makes her feel better. He's a charmer and a real sweetie-pie, traits that others don't see often, besides Mozu. He always reassures her and makes her feel good about herself. Honestly, there ain't no one better than her Ryoma. Strong, kind, wise - he's perfect. Mozu is always wonderin' how she got herself a man like him, but she's happy nonetheless. Their love is stronger than the bite of a Kinshi and as sweet as homemade pie.

And with him, she'll get used to these royal folks and being called a queen. It'll take time, but a gal like Mozu will get it done.


End file.
